This invention relates in general to wheelchairs having a height adjustment capability. In particular, this invention relates to a wheelchair fame and axle assembly having a height adjustment capability.
Wheelchairs are provided with frame assemblies that support wheels to provide mobility for physically challenged users. The frame assembly may include a seat support, a backrest support and a lower leg support. The frame may include an axle that supports the wheels for rotation. The frame may provide for relative height adjustment of the axle by way of adjustable axle supports that include apertures that are fastened together in various relative orientations.
With use, the fastened connections may work loose over time. The apertures that receive fasteners may tend to sustain damage over time through wear caused by the fasteners. One common design is to make the support members thicker, but this raises the weight of the wheelchair frame.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wheelchair frame assembly that provides a lightweight and rigid height-adjustable connection between a frame member for supporting a component such as a seat and an axle tube that is less susceptible to wear.